


Their Secret

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 036 Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Secret

This was their secret, Draco’s and hers. Ginny had made it very clear when they’d set up the ground rules for their games.

First rule was nobody would ever know. She threatened him with all sorts of magical and practical retaliations that she’d make sure he was on the sore end of, if he ever told. Not that it would matter, she’d deny it vehemently and everyone would believe her.

Second rule was that she loved Harry and he was to never forget that. If she had the chance to drop him for Harry, his arse would hit the floor in a bat of his eyelashes.

Other than that there were no rules.

If he wanted to pick a fight with her, shout things he would never dream of saying in civilised conversation then she would indulge it. She rather enjoyed slapping him when he crossed a line with her; it made her feel powerful in a way nobody else would see.

Equally, when he came to her and cried about all the woes of life, she’d stroke his hair and tell him soothing things. That made her feel almost like a normal girlfriend.

But usually their secret was no so unlike most teenage secrets. They snuck off for short periods to leave their lives behind, escape into each other and lose their worries in pleasure.

She’d leave him a message, in a look or a well placed insult and within five minutes he’d have her pressed up against a wall, slamming her against it so hard it left bruises.

Or with a sad look and a world weary sigh, she’d know it was one of his morose days and she’d lead him by the hand, paying attention to every bit of skin like it was precious. Letting his hand stroke her hair while she went down on him, knowing he was in no state to reciprocate.

Some of the things she found out about Draco would surprise anyone and most of the things he found out about her would shock a vicar. But what she found more unusual was that it wasn’t the sex she wanted to keep to herself, it was the more intimate moments where they talked like they’d been friends for years, where he whispered to her like a lover and bared his soul like a child. That she didn’t want anyone else to know. She couldn’t bear it if anyone found out.

Their real secret was that despite their best attempts to prove the contrary, they liked each other.


End file.
